1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for initializing an Internet videophone terminal, and more particularly to a method for initializing an Internet videophone terminal that can simplify an initial setup process between a service provider and an Internet videophone terminal user by initializing the Internet videophone terminal using an initial configuration file therefor based on a specific data format.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, because current initialization methods for Internet videophone terminals are performed using values preset in a program, it is difficult for service providers to cope with environments of various users. Moreover, because the users must additionally set a large number of items through a GUI (Graphical User Interface) or etc. appropriately to their own environments, it is inconvenient for the users to use the Internet videophone terminal.